Emotions Run High
by DestielsSecretChildOfLove
Summary: Could One Dream Change The Way Bella Looks At Her Relationship With Edward, But Does It Change Her Way Of Thinking For The Better Or For The Worst.. All Human Bella/Edward and Rose/Emmett - Very OOC Rated M For Safety Of Future Chapters
1. Life Changing Moment

**So Here It Is My First Bella Edward Fic And I Am Quite Proud Of It,  
So Read And Review And Help Me Make It Better :) xx Thank You **

* * *

Emotions Run High

I Woke Up To The Sound Of My Alarm Clock That Morning. I Just Couldn't Wait to See Edward. He Is My Everything, My Pride And Joy, The Love Of My Life. I Race down the Stairs and Rush to the Table to Eat Breakfast. Today Seemed A Little Quieter Than Usually, Almost A Depressive Atmosphere. So Breakfast Was Awkwardly Quiet. After Those Gruelling 15 Minutes of Eating Were Finally Up, I Went Back Up To My Bedroom And Quickly Got Dressed Ready To See Him. I Know He Wouldn't Be Up And Dressed Yet So I Went On The Computer To Check My E-Mail, I Usually Have One Off Of Edward, But Today There Was No Sign Of An E-Mail, And He Hasn't Even called me This Morning, This Wasn't Like Him At all, I Had To See What Was Going On, I Was Starting To Get In A Panic, All Of A Sudden, 3 Loud Bangs Were Coming From The Front Door, I Looked Out Of The Window And It Was Emmett, Edwards's Brother, With Tears Streaming Down His Face. I Raced Down The Stairs And Opened The Door As Fast As I Could, He Was Standing There With Tears In His Eyes And Down His Face, And I Have Never Seen Emmett Cry Once Before, He Couldn't Breath Because He Ran Here So Fast.

Bella: Emmett, Emmett Calm down What's Going On?

My Eyes were starting To Fill up because I Had a Feeling What Was Coming Next, Must Be Something to do with ... Edward...

Emmett: Please...Ju...Just Come With Me...

Bella: Let Me Get My Shoes, Get In the Car

I Grab the Nearest Pair Of Shoes As I Can And Ran Out In The Car, My Mum Looked Out Of The Window Crying As If She Knew What Was Wrong Already. Am I The Only One Who Doesn't Know? I Didn't Try To Make A Conversation With Emmett In The Car, He Was Crying And I Was Very Close To Breaking Down. I Was Trembling With The Worry Of Where He Was Taking Me.

Within About 10 Minutes Of Driving We Parked Outside The Place I Was Praying We Weren't Going To Come To, The Hospital. Emmett Got Out Of The Car And Opened My Car Door, I Was Shaking So Much I Couldn't Even Get Out Without The Support Of Emmetts Arms. I Finally Stepped Out Of The Car And I See Jasper Racing Towards Us With A Look Of Worry On His Face. He Wrapped His Arms around Me As If to Say 'Sorry for what you're about to See' and that's When I Broke down Crying. I had all These Thought Running through My Mind, What's Happened to Him? Why Didn't Anyone Tell Me? And Most Of All Will I Ever Tell Him I Love Him Again? We Walked In All Together. Jasper Was Linking Arms With Me, Holding My Hand For Support, We Were Shaking Together With Fear, And Worst Of All, He Already Knew What Was Coming, And I Had No Clue. We Walked Through The Automatic Glass Doors And I Could Smell The Fear Around The Large Hallway, The People With White Jackets Walking Past Us, The Mother With Her Small Child Crying. We Turned Right and Walked Down the Long, White Corridor. It Was Like You Were Walking For Hours On End to See The One You Loved. We Stood Outside A Big Brown Door And Joe Gave It A Little Push So It Opened Up...

I Saw Edward, Lying There Helplessly, With Wires And Tubes Hooked Up To His Pale Body. It Was Like There Was No Life in Me Whatsoever. My Heart Was Suddenly Shredded Into Pieces, I Felt Myself Fall Back At The Sight Of Him, But Luckily Emmett And Jasper Were There To Catch Me. I Just Stood They Helplessly Looking At The Love Of My Life In The Worst State I've Ever Seen Him In. Emmett Managed To Push Me In The Door And I Took A Seat Next To His Bedside As Emmett And Jasper Left Me To Talk To The Almost Lifeless Guy Beside Me. I Didn't Know What To Say Or Do. I've Never Been in This Situation before with Anyone, Especially the Ones I Care Most About. I Reached My Hand Over To His And Held It Like I Did Usually. His Hand Was Cold, Ice Cold, And Pale Like A Vampires Skin. I Looked Up At His Face And By Shock I Saw A Smile Come From His Lips Which Made Me Smile At Least Once Today, I Was Still Crying, But I Knew He Could Hear Every Word I Was Saying. And He Needed To Hear How I Felt About Him. I don't know what's going to Happen to Him In The Future, And I Dread to Think about That. I'm Focusing on the Present. I sat on the Bedside and Leaned into His Face So He Was Sure to Hear What I Was Saying, I Did want Him to Miss this...

_Hey, I Know You Can Hear Me. I need you to know Just How Much You Mean to Me. I Love You More Than Anyone I've ever loved In My Entire Life. You Mean The World To Me And I Could Never Replace You, Ever. And I Don't Think My Life Would Ever Be The Same Without Always a Place In My Heart For You And You Only. I Love You Edward..._

By Then Tears Were Just Pouring Out Of My Eyes. I Couldn't Control the Way I Feel About Him. What Will Happen If He Does Pass On? How Can I Ever Replace Him? I Gently Kiss Him On His Cheek And I Sit Back On The Seat, Still Holding His Hand. In A Shock, I Hear Something Coming From His Mouth, He Was Gasping For Air, But He Looked Desperate To Say Something. I Hear The Words Come Out Of His Mouth. Bells I Love You. And Then He Dropped, The Machine Next To Him Kept On One Tone. No Beeps Like There Was Before, Which Can only mean one thing, I started to scream, knowing that the only man I had ever loved was now gone forever. Jasper and Emmett ran In, Comforting Me screaming keeping Me calm even though they were the ones that had just lost there brother...

OMG! I Suddenly Wake Up Screaming And Crying, I Look At The Alarm Clock And See It Was Reading 4am. And Then Some Guy Popped Up To My Level With Worry On My Face. I Was So Happy To See That The Guy Was Edward. He Was Okay!

Edward: What's Up Bella Are We Being Robbed?

Bella: Oh My Goodness...You're Okay!

I Grabbed Him into a hug and he looked so confused, But He Wrapped His Muscular Arms around Me and Smiled. I Was Just So Glad To See He Was Okay! I Love Him And Always Will. That was a nightmare I'll Never EVER Forget for the rest of my life...

* * *

**Review Review Review It Would Make Me A Very Happy Girl, Dont Mind If Its Good Or Bad Just No Hating**

Would Very Much Appriciate Any Way That I could make it better, and Any ideas for future chapters  
Thanks for reading :) xx


	2. Forever In My Mind

**Second Chapter Up Tell Me What You Think**

* * *

Chapter 2

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP' went the alarm clock on my phone beside me. I woke up to the smell of sweet pancakes in surroundings which I was not really used to in the morning. I walked up to the breakfast bar to see Edward preparing breakfast for the two of us. As he noticed me through the sweet smelling smoke around us, he walked away from what he was doing, and gently brought me into his arms, kissing my head.

'Morning beautiful, you fell asleep last night during the movie; I didn't want to disturb you'

'That's okay. I'll let Rose know that ill meet her at school'

To be honest, I was just happy Edward was here after that dream I had last night. The sound of the beeping machine was still playing around in my mind. The tears from Emmett's face in my mind still made me feel worried that something was about to happen to the love of my life.

Edward looked at me, knowing the way I disturbed him last night was still playing on my mind. Instead of bringing the whole thing up, he gave me a gentle smile that made me feel re-assured. He held my hand and led me to my seat in the dining room. He ran into the kitchen and soon came back out holding two plates filled with pancakes and fruit. As we began to tuck in to our breakfast, I got my phone from my pocket and looked for Rosalie's name in my phone book, I clicked call and placed the phone onto my ear.

'hello?'

'hey Rose , Bella here! Just letting you know I don't need a ride today, I stayed at Edwards yesterday so ill meet you there'

'that's cool! Talk to you soon'

Now that everything was sorted, I placed my phone back into my pocket and finished up my pancakes. Before we knew It time was running out to get to school, so we grabbed the keys and got into Edwards car. We was shortly followed by Jasper and Emmett who sat in the back seat. Edward slowly drove towards the school, ready to meet Rosalie.

As we stepped out the car, we could see the Emmett had already walked off to meet Rosalie at the gates. Recently, Em had been following Rose around like a lost sheep, and there relationship as friends appeared to blossom more than ever. Jasper stood at the car, looking for her at a distance. Eventually, me, Edward and Jasper walked into school, meeting Emmett and Rosalie on the way.

The boys went to their lockers as me and Rose walked to ours to get our books. I turned to Rose with the look of worry on my face as this dream was still playing on my mind.

'I had this really weird dream last night' I began to explain, knowing she would listen to me.

'Let me guess, something to do with Edward?'

'how did you guess?'

'This is like, what, the 4th dream now?'

I looked down, knowing she was right.

'so what was it, hit by a bus? Falling off a building?'

'no, this one was just a hospital room, the machine, emmett crying, the worry seems to still be with me'

All of a sudden, all of the emotions came flooding back, and a tear fell down my cheek. To save the embarrassment from my friends, I quickly walked to the bathroom and locked myself in a cubical, I knew this dream would affect me, but not like this.

Knock, Knock. Two quiet knocks came from the cubicle door, I as I was lifting my head I remembered why I was in the bathroom and started crying again.

"bella, Come on sweetie we need to go to class, we can talk about this later."

I opened the cubicle door and slowly got up from the floor, with Rose's help of course, I wasn't going to miss class for anything, people call me a geek and a nerd because of the 100% attendance and my A* Average but the only people's words that upset or me anything to me are those closest , like my BFF Rosalie, my boyfriend Edward, His Family and my Family everyone else can stuff it for all I care, I think that might be why the dream is effecting me so much because Edward is always there for me, no matter what the problem is, but in the dream he was dying and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I felt a fresh tear rolling down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away hoping that no one noticed, once in class I took my seat next to Edward, English was our only class together and that kind of made it better I think because I hate English, even though I'm good at it, doesn't mean I have to like it. So the past few weeks we've been reading Romeo and Juliet. I like this play, it's about the only English thing I do like but hey. But today were watching the movie so the lights will be off. As Mr Jones turned off the lights and pressed play the room went silent, and both Edward and I started to edge towards each other, before finally Edwards arm was around me and I was leaning into his side, sometimes it's like he can feel when there something wrong even if I haven't acted any differently. It Seems as though hours have passed, but in reality, it had only been about 45 minutes, Mr Jones turned on the light just as the bell went for next period, We all exited the classroom and we walked to Gym me and Edward hand in hand, as we got to the girls changing rooms Edward kissed my cheek and walked away. Rose and I entered the changing room and started to change in silence, that was until rose tried to get me to talk... again.

"Hey, Bells, You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm Fine SO what's going on with you and Emmett?"

"Bella there is absolutely nothing going on me and Emm" Saying this with a squeaky voice, so I knew she was lying but rather than embarrass her further I went with a change of subject… kinda.

"Sure, sure if you say so. But you do like him don't you?"

"I Dunno, I mean he's attractive and all but I don't know whether we would work."

"Look Rose Theres Only One Way to Find If you guys are gonna work and that's to go on a date, and if it makes you feel any better we'll go on a double date you, Me, Eddie and Emmie."

Rosalies Face Stared To glow and her smile grew larger "Yeah id like that"

"well then ill sort out a day with Edd and Emm and all you have to do is turn up and look pretty"

* * *

**So Any Good Once Again All Critisisim Welcome Any Help Would Be Nice :) thank You xxxx**


End file.
